A Cody Simpson Love Story
by Harriot Plemonds
Summary: This is just a little of a Cody Simpson Fanfiction


My Lame Cody Simpson Fan fiction

Characters:

Laura- Blond long hair, blue eyes, tan, somewhat tall

Cody- Aussie Hottie

Alli- Codys sister

Chapter One:

Lauras POV for the whole story

So it was a normal day at the RDU airport, the lines where long, I was tired, and it was three in the morning! I was late so i couldn't check my 50 pound bag. Security went smooth for the most part. The old man in front of me had no idea he had to take ALL the coins out of his pockets. After my security adventure I had to make it to gate C31 in six minutes. I practically ran to the gate. Once I was there they where calling my group to board! Thank god I can run fast! Once on the plane there where seats in the back and room for my huge bag. I struggled to put my bag in the overheads, like always. I then found a aisle seat next to a blond boy staring out of the window. He seemed to be sitting next to his sister. They had the same cheek bones. He turned to me. He had dark sunglasses on, he took them off. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes i have ever seen! He smiled and introduced himself as Cody. I said " Hello, Im Laura. Where you headin'?" He laughed at my southern twangy accent. " Los Angeles. Well Im glade Im not stuck with that guy," he pointed to a overweight man with a McDonalds Cup and grease stains on his shirt. "and im stuck with a beautiful girl like yourself!" I blushed and smiled my freshly brace-less smile. He noticed that I had a retainer in but, he didnt say anything. His sister looked over my way. She was a gorgeous blond hair blue eyed girl. She introduced herself as Alli. She didnt say much more to me that flight. The flight attendants came on the intercom, "Good morning folks. Welcome to flight 66, nonstop to Los Angeles, California. The weather looks like its a warm 90 degrees. We will be arriving 12:15 am there time. We will be taking off shortly. We are happy you choose Southwest. We hope you have a comfortable flight.

Cody grabbed his book bag from his seat compartment. I noticed he had a Mac computer inside. "Fancy..." I thought. He took out his iPhone, his banner said welcome back Cody Simpson. ".GAWD! Im sitting next to my biggest celebrity crush E.V.E.R! How did I not notice Cody and Alli together? This dosnt make sense, this just dosnt happen all the time they probably have a private plane and everything. okay dont freak out now. He already thinks your pretty but, he probably tells everyone that. Just stay calm..." I was freaking out inside. He turned to me and smiled, "Hey I know we just met and all but um...can I have your number. i usually dont do this but you seem different to me. Like a good different not a bad different." He seemed nervous. " Yeah so can I have your number?" I had to stay as calm as possible he obviously didnt notice that I was a HUGE fan. " Sure my number is (876) 654.8762."cody replied with a sigh of releif " Thank you. I think your extremely pretty..." Alli turned to him and said with a laugh " You know you like literally just met this girl and you already have her number. Your such a flirt." He laughed. There accents where so interesting. I had never heard a Australian accent in person before. Codys voice made me melt every time he spoke. I was in for an interesting plane ride!

Chapter 2:

Before I knew It the plane ride was over. Did I really just have a 6 hour conversation with Cody Simpson? He never told me that he really was THE Cody Simpson but, by his accent, his eyes, that hair and oh of course Alli, I was positive it was him.

He was a gentlemen and got my bag down for me. He pulled out his phone and turned it back on. He was texting someone..." I hope its not me...my phones at the bottom of my suitcase." i thought to myself. It didnt seem like it was because Alli answered a text a few seconds after Cody sent it to her...where they secretly talking about me? I looked at my but and patted my hair down just in case. Alli chuckled to herself.

We where not standing in the middle of the aisle for an eternity. Too bad i wanted to spend as long as possible with my dream boy. Was this the last time i would see Cody? Should I take a picture like a crazed fan would do...no im not gonna do that. Ill keep it as a memory.

As we moved to the front of the plane Cody hugged my hips. It was quite awkward because I had just met this dude but, it felt like I had known him my whole life. I was planning on being forgotten once we stepped out into the airport. Seeing we where in LA now and that there was probably gonna be a big group of fans waiting outside. When we left the plane Cody turned to me and said, " Laura I really want to stay intouch with you while your here. How long are you staying?" " About a month, Im staying in my aunts beach house in Huntington Beach. My parents are flying in, in 2 days." he had a big smile on his face. "Ill text you the address once I get there 'kay?" he abruptly pulled me into a big bear hug and twirled me around. It was the best feeling ever! " I will deff be coming to see you!" he said in an energetic tone. " CODY ITS TIME TO GO NOW!" Alli yelled from the top of the hallway.

He gave me one last squeeze and ran up to Alli. I saw them walk into the airport and all I heard where little girl skreeches. That was the last I saw of Cody Simpson that day...

Chapter 3:

I hail a cab and tell them to take me to my aunts beach house. I zip open my book bag and pulled out my iPhone from the bottom of the bag. I turned it on. 3 unread texts. two where from my mom and dad asking if I made it. I replyed Safe and sound to both of them. The last text was from an unknown number. IT WAS CODY! it had been sent 2 minutes ago...It read...CODY: HEEEYYYYYYY airplane buddy! You home yet?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH did Cody Simpson really just text ME that? I was on cloud 9! I texted back HEY plane buddy!nope just got in a cab...12 more minutes with this dude...I attached a picture of the cab driver. Cowboy hat and all. Cody just laughed. before i knew it i was at my aunts house. she only came down from new york in the winter so she wasnt there. i had the house all to myself...i didnt no if i should tell cody where i was or not. i barely new the kid. i payed my far and unloaded my bag. there was a key in the furn my aunt always keeps on the front steps. I got the key and opened the front door. There was a musty beach smell, you know that smell of sweat and sunscreen. i loved it. i picked my room, down the hallway first room on your right. it had a big window that you could see the ocean through. it had bunk beds just incase my cousin came with my aunt he would have a place to sleep. i threw my bag on the top and plopped down on my bed.

i texted cody...

ME: heyyyy im home

CODY: yay soooo...can i have the adress

i sent him the address...

CODY: omg im so glade! i can see you now. have you ever been to cali

ME: nope, first timer...wanna show me some sights

CODY: HECK YESSSSSSS! Ill be there in 30 minutes ;D

I had 30 minutes to shower, straighten my hair, and get dressed. EASY! i took a 5 minute shower...that was something i have never done before, haha. then i did my hair and makeup. now it was time to get dressed i didnt want anything over the top because we where gonna be walking around, but i didnt want anything too casual. I decided on dark skinny jeans, my TOMS, and a white wavy shirt. it was about time for Cody to show up. i was getting nervous. Cody Simpson ws about to take me on a so called 'date'. i was so excited. i knew i had to hide the key before cody came so i slipped it back into the plant. i didnt want him sneeking into the house when i was sleeping, not saying that was a bad thing haha.

'ding dong' CODYS HERE! and he brught Alli. wasnt expecting that but oh well. i opened the door. there was cody in all his glory and all he was wearing was a white v-neck and some black skinny jeans with a blue beenie on his head. Alli was looking as spiffy as ever. i looked down just to make sure i wasnt to casual for them and Alli laughed and said " you look fine, lets goooooo!" Cody winked and took my hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine. We took a car ride to Hollywood. Cody and Alli showed me all the sights. We took a BUNCH of pictures. i always looked gross compared to Alli but cody just smiled and told alli to turn her hottness meter down.

At the end of the night we ended up at some pizza restaurant. Alli sat next to me while Cody sat across form us. under the table he was holding my hand...i think Alli noticed. we ordered a Large cheese pizza and i swear it was gone in 5 minutes.

After we where done with or dinner we went for a stroll. Cody had his arm around my waist and Alli was walking infront of us. Cody said " you know, i swear if i hadnt just met you i would have thought we known each other for ages!" " I know right! i guess we just clicked" i smiled and kinda laughed. Cody stopped in his tracks. He looked deep into my eyes. I looked down. He lifted my chin. and then he kissed me. It was amazing it didnt last very long but it was so romantic. Alli interrupter our kiss with a little grunt and she kicked a few stray rocks. how convenient...

That car ride back to my house was so fun. We sang to all the songs that came on the radio. I didnt care that i sounded like a dying cat. heck i didnt care that i was with two complete strangers. all i cared about was that i had kissed cody simpson. and that he kissed me back.

Chapter 4:

That night all i could think about was the kiss, the way cody looked at me before he kissed me, and that I was in California; alone; for the next day. I was in my own personal fantasy! I slept well, very well that night.

I awoke the next day to my phone vibrating. It was cody. Waking me up! I hope he doesnt do this everyday text read...

CODY: wakey wakey eggs and baceyyyyy! hey me and Alli wanna no if you wanna hang today ;D

I texted him back...

ME: IM AWAKE IM AWAKE...how long have you been up...and Yeah SURE! whats we gonnas do?

CODY: not long. and we where planning on going to the beach.

ME: sounds ahmazingggggg. what time you gonna pick me up...or do you just wanna hang at my house?

CODY: I guess we could just come to your house ;)

ME: okayyy see you sooooon :*

CODY: dont miss me to much XD. byeeeeeeee

I slapped on some waterproof mascara, just in case. I put my hair into a messy bun. and now it was time to choose my bathing suit...should i go with a bandeau or a triangle bikini? I chose the bandeau. Im not a big fan of going into the water anyway...I brought the strap just in case. I packed a basket with water, a few sodas, and some fruit. I knew i was gonna get hungry and not wanna come back in. I grabbed a towel and ran outside to wait in the sand for Cody and Alli. They where walking up to the house as I was closing the door. "Ohaii.! I know you guys" I laughed. "Haha, come here often?" Cody joked.

As I met them at the bottom of the stairs Cody took my hand and kissed me on the cheek. he whipered " good morning my angel" into my ear. I pretty much melted. Alli laughed at me. She did alot of that. I didnt care though. We ran out onto the beach. We all ripped off our clothes (metaphorically speaking) and Cody and Alli ran to the ocean...I casually walked over. Cody ran from the ocean to me. " Whats wrong...do you not like the ocean?" " Well i dont really have a nice history with the sea..." cody looked entertained, he said "TELL ME MORE!" " okay so I have gotten stung bye like 4 jelly fish, sprained my ankle in a hole, i always get thrown around, and when i do get in the water either my top or bottoms come off ot un done." " Id like to see the last one" cody joked. I punched him in his arm. He picked me up and started to run with me. He was taking me to the ocean where Alli was waiting.

He dropped me in the part where little ripples are and said " here hold my hand until your comfy. you can even hold onto me if you like" he winked. I agreed. we slowly walked out to where Alli was. Luckly the surf wasnt too rough and there where what i like to call 'jello' waves. Cody asked if i was comfortable. i said yes. He kissed me on my cheek and then dove under a jello wave. he came up and swung his hair back and forth. his hair was PERFECT! he had abs too. like a god. then i was there a awkward girl just standing in the middle of the ocean with a pop sensation! it finally hit me.

i swam under a few jello waves to Cody, I then jumped onto his back. He then swung me around so he was holding me like a baby. he kissed me on the lips this time. it was longer than the one yesterday. and more passionate. it lasted until a big wave knocked us down. we both stood up and laughed at each other. we walked back to the beach hand in hand.

Alli was waiting for us. she had found the snacks. She was acting weird. "whats wrong alli?" i asked, " theres paparazzi hiding over by the dunes. we all grabbed our stuff extreamly fast and ran to the house. i was lucky enough not to lock the door so the photographers didnt find out where i hid the key. we all laughed when we where inside. i fell on the floor from the excitment. cody and alli followed me and we just chilled on the floor until they had to leave.

when cody and alli had to leave cody stopped me before he left and passonitly kissed me. it was like the kiss in the ocean but less wet and salty. it was the best kiss ever. i waved goodbye and headed back in to go to bed.


End file.
